1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to foldable and storable step structures for vehicles and more particularly to foldable steps for use on the end gate or tailgate of a pickup truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most pickup trucks include a tailgate or end gate that, when opened, is approximately 30 inches above the ground upon which the vehicle is parked. This is a difficult climb to make when getting in and out of the vehicle bed, and most often requires a young and agile person to accomplish this without undue difficulty.
Folding steps for truck end gates are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,889,997; 4,161,997; and 4,191,388. Folding steps mountable on bumpers of campers and recreational vehicles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,507,515; 3,394,947; 4,021,071; and 4,194,754.